Paint It, White!
by CodeLyoko
Summary: Attention all Nations! Earth is under attack by strange white blob-like aliens named Pict. It's up to the countries of the world to save their precious homelands from being drained of color. But how can they stand up to the Pict if their enemies can overcome their weapons? They must work together to find out a plan of action or their world is doomed!


It seems I am on a roll with racking out both new stories and chapters! Well, this currently is a work in progress. I may be coming back and editing these chapters as they go simply because I am hard to please when it comes into making sure these chapters are perfect. Perfectionist and all. I wanted to make sure I just got this prologue out already. I'm pretty sure I'm the first one to attempt to make a fanfiction version of the Paint It White movie, but I could be wrong. I do plan to make a 2p version of it as well, so keep a look out!

* * *

Weak rays of sunlight flickered through the dense clouds that blanketed the grey sky, taunting anyone beneath them that wished to dance in the warmth. That is; if there was anyone else around. Only the presence of one lone human was present on the deserted end of the island. Mist and droplets of water floated down a safe distance from him as geysers forced the boiling liquid from deep within the earth's crust.

A sigh echoed throughout the empty area, soon swallowed up by the ocean's music. A flutter of movement drew the lone figure from his light doze, violet eyes slowly opening, eyelashes fluttering slightly to send droplets of water flying to the ground. Black feathers came tumbling into his view and the young boy tilted his head to look up on his shoulder, where a puffin sat nestled on his shoulder. It stared down at him over its fancy pink bow, making a disgruntled sound. He sighed again and lifted a hand to stroke the ruffled feathers back into place.

"I hardly get any tourists anymore, Mr. Puffin…" It was lonely when his cities and towns were not bustling with wide eyed tourists from around the world. Why was it being such a slow year? Pale lips twisted downwards into a frown, pulling his legs up to his chest and placing his arms on top of them. His eyes were drawn back to the ocean, where icebergs drifted along, at the mercy of the waves which carried them. It was so peaceful here.

"I don't care what it takes; I want to be popular again. But what could I do? How can I make people want to visit me?" Silence filled the area as the Icelandic nation waited for his animal companion to say something. The puffin hopped up onto his head and settled down there, just as clueless to what he could do. He just felt so empty. Before when tourism was high, he was able to close his eyes and feel the streets and cities filled with wide eyed new and old-comers who flocked to see the sights. Now it was all missing.

A green glow pierced through the thick clouds, almost blocking out the sunlight ahead. Perplexed, the pale nation raised one hand to stare down at the glow, then using it to quickly block a harsh wind that tore through his light silver locks. The mist and seafoam swirled through the air, being tossed around as if the earth was angered by something. Slowly looking skywards, he couldn't spot where the strange light was coming from. Pushing himself upwards to stand, all he could see was the green light peering through the clouds above him.

"What's… this?"

A shiver suddenly ran down his spine suddenly, even though there was no change in temperature in the air. Something about this seemed wrong, more than the light. The puffin clamped its beak, about to say something when Iceland quickly shut its beak, pulling him into his arms. The bird tried to squawk in protest but the boy did not let go of it, pinning its wings to its body. What was that? It was quiet, but he could feel his heart beating with trepidation. He tuned out the natural sounds of his island's nature and frowned. Where were the birds? Gone. He began to walk away from the coastline, looking around. He didn't see anyone but…

"Hello? Is anyone there?" His companion wrenched his beak out from his grip and let out a jumble of curses. The puffin floated onto his shoulder and looked around, ruffling its feathers in unease. Something was here, but what? His lips parted but he heard something behind him and started to turn around.

"Who's th-… What are you?"

She was terrified. No matter what, she couldn't escape from them! She had to get to the edge of the city; maybe they wouldn't follow her out there. Oh if only she was near her car… her footsteps echoed loudly on the brick road, immediately alerting those… those_ things_ to her every move. The girl panted, looking around, but buildings were on both sides of her, closing in as if to mock her desperate attempt of escaping. She bit back a cry of despair. She couldn't let herself believe that she would get caught. There had to be someone who managed to make it away, right?

Right?

She glanced behind her after she turned a corner, slowing to a stop briefly, and didn't see anything, but there was a tell tale sound of strange footsteps. Biting her lip hard, she increased her speed, almost tripping over a brick that was chipped, arms flailing to regain her balance and retain her momentum. Now panting, her pace was starting to decrease, sweat dripping down her skin. She closed her eyes, tears brimming at the corner of them. Immediately the girl wiped them away feebly, her long blonde hair flowing behind her.

"Please, somebody help me!" she cried out, the tears trailing behind her in her wake as she sobbed. Up ahead there was a blue glow that lit upand her eyes widened. A police car! She was saved! One of the Landespolizei was standing next to his car, his blue uniform glowing in the light like a beacon of hope. The German flag patch on his shoulder comforted her, knowing that her country wouldn't fall to these strange things, not with the strong men and women out there ready to protect them! Reaching out for him, she suddenly gasped and then slid to a stop, fright rising up within her. The policeman had turned towards her when he heard her cry of help. But underneath his cap, past his slicked back blonde hair, there was something terribly wrong with him.

He had no face.

"W-what are you?" she whispered, beginning to back away. She stepped back as the clothing disappeared, morphing into a colorless human shaped blob. An antenna sprouted from its forehead, a sulfur-colored ball of light swaying back and forth at the end of it. The woman stepped back again, shaking her head, covering her mouth to prevent a scream from issuing forth. Hearing something behind her, she froze, her body shaking slightly as she forced her body to turn. More of the white things were behind her, now walking at a slow rate.

Surrounded, she was surrounded.

Behind her, more of the creatures were pouring into the alleyway, blocking off any chance of escape. Willing her body to move, she found herself stuck, eyes locked onto the swaying light. Her light blue eyes went slightly dull, transfixed by the strangely beautiful orbs. Still coherent enough to know that she had to escape, her body knew there was no escaping what would happen. Crowding around her, a green mist started to form around her, the orbs brightening in color. The mist expanded into the air as the girl screamed, eyes wide as colorful tendrils twirled away from her, only to disappear soon afterwards.

Slowly her body's color began to dissolve into nothingness, her body transforming into one of the creatures. The newly transformed thing hunched over, its new antenna softly glowing. Raising its head upwards and turning to look over its shoulder, its companions turned around and began their march through the streets of Berlin, a living ocean of green and white blobs searching for humans that feebly tried to hide.


End file.
